redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Darskuun Seablood
Basic Info Name: Darskuun Seablood Gender: Male Species: Ferret Occupation: Corsair/Slave Trader Detailed Info Appearance: Darskuun is very slim and athletic. His eyes are deep pools of purple, and he has darkish mocha brown fur, with a white chest and chin. He wears a sleeveless black leather jacket, not necessarily a vest, over a short-sleeved purple tunic. There is a copper ring in the image of a snake looped around the bottom of his left ear, with a purple feather sticking out of it. A belt made of grey leather with a copper buckle in the shape of a coiled-up serpent surrounds his waistline. Strands of purple cloth are woven on top of and under the belt. Darskuun has black tattoos on his face, chest, and hands. His teeth are filed into deadly points, for the purpose of killing creatures by biting them. On his arms, he wears black leather armguards. Finally, a short black cloak is fastened to his body by the blackened, grey skull of a hare on his shoulder. Possessions: Darskuun owns the jewelry he wears, the clothes on his back, and his ship, the Snakevenom. His cutlass is serrated and poisoned with snake venom. He also has five knives with hilts of gray bone. The blades of these knives are also serrated and poisoned with snake venom. Personality: Darskuun is the cruelest of the sea vermin. He will slay anyone who disagrees with him and will slay any slaves that don't work hard enough. He is merciless tward anyone he deems useless. Those who Darskuun considers useful are allowed to live....for a little while. There is two thing he cares about, however: his daughter, Rasci, and his wife, Jusa. Darskuun loves her deeply and will do anything to save her if she is in trouble. Backstory Darskuun was born to be with ships. His mother and father were corsairs. As a young ferret, his unusually kind father took him on many voyages, hardening him to the toils of the sea. This is also where he learned that "slaves are inferior beings, only meant to do the work of others" as his father said. However, his father was not well known as a corsair, and jealous of a particular ship. So, when Darskuun was twelve, the father decided to attack it. Apparently, the crew did not know that the current captain was their captain, so the crew mutinied the him and cast him overboard with his sword, and they joined the crew of Darskuun's father. Years later, when Darskuun was 25, and his father was now a well known corsair, his father's karma came, and a rival corsair attacked and killed Darskuun's father. Darskuun slew the corsair in return, rallied the crew, and destroyed the ship. They salvaged what they could of the ship, disassembled their own ship, and rebuilt both of the ships as one huge ship, which he named the Snakevenom. He took the crew if the rival ship as slaves. At one point he and a female crew member fell in love. A year later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Darskuun did not want to see them hurt, so he had them stay at his former home. Three years later, at present, he is a feared corsiar, with one of the biggest ships in existence.